Shin-chan's Glasses MIDOTAKA
by AochiYoruneko
Summary: It's all started from Takao's curiosity to his partner's glasses when Midorima teaching him out. What will happen next?


RRRRIINNNNNNGGGG! School's out for Shuutoku High's students. Doors opened and they all heading down to the school's main gate. Midorima heading down as well, to the school's parking lot to meet his partner, Takao as usual basis. The short black haired boy leaning near the rear car parked in front of the parking lot, already waiting for him.

"Let's go, Takao..."

"Ei ei~" Takao got on his bike, while Midorima getting on the rear-car's back box. They both heading home before sunset. 

* * *

><p>"Anyway, Shin-chan,"<p>

"What is it, _nanodayo_?"

"What is Cancer's lucky item for today anyway? I heard you're in the 3rd rank today?" Takao asked, stopped pedaling his bike due the traffic light.

Midorima let out a small green ceramic frog statue which he ever gave a nickname 'Kerosuke' for it from the school bag. "Frog statue, the one that I bought from the pottery shop, _nanodayo_.." He said.

"Ah I see..." Takao nodded, "What's mine? I've missed the morning program.." The traffic light turned green, the black haired student started pedaling the bike and continued their way while keep chatting on.

"Geography book _nodayo_. Your rank is 12th, the last in the chart." said Midorima, fixing his glasses with a stroke of his left bandaged middle finger.

"Not bad... Ah—" The black haired boy remembered something , "Shin-chan, could you do me a favor?"

"What? If you want me to give you some money, I refuse _nodayo?_.." said the green haired boy.

"Not that—I mean.. Since I bring my Geography book.. I want you to teach me at your house for remedial tomorrow, Shin-chan.."

"I refuse _nodayo_,"

"Whaaatt? Aw come on, Shin-chan! Pretty please?" Takao begged.

Harsh sigh huffed from Midorima's mouth, "...Fine then, but don't mess up in my house _nodayo_.. "

"Shin-chan, so nice!" Takao grinning in satisfactions.

"..Or I'll kick you out!"

"That's harsh.." Takao playfully pouted, "Should we head off to your house now?"

"Yes.."

"Yoshaa!"

Takao increased his pedaling and it went faster, Midorima's back bumped of the box.

"B-Bakao! S-Slow down!"

"No way, I want to get to your house faster!" Takao speeding up, passing intersections and so on. One, two blocks passed in a flash. They reached Midorima's house by exceeding the speed limit, lucky for Midorima and Takao though, no police to be seen at the very moment. 

* * *

><p>Few pedals away, the duo of Shuutoku arrived on the modern-like gate's front. Takao huffed due the speeding, Midorima did the same by Takao's reckless action.<p>

"Bakao— Will you stop being an idiot for a while?!" The green haired boy harshly huffing, fixing his glasses with his left hand.

"Ahaaa~ Sorry sorry!" Takao laughing, playfully like usual.

Midorima went out from the back box and open up the gate. Since it's quite wide, the rickshaw and the bike can fit in to be parked inside the front yard. The green haired beckoning Takao to park up the rickshaw somewhere on his front yard, Takao tilted his head, confused.

"You want me to park the rear-car in there? You sure?" He asked.

"Just do it _nodayo_.." said Midorima, sternly.

"Ei ei~!" muttered Takao while taking the bicycle and the rear-car to the yard, and parked it near the closed garage, as what the other male ordered him to do. "All done.. What's next?"

"Wait..."

Midorima walked to the main door and bowed down on the steps, picking the small keys under the 'welcome' mat, unlocking the door. As the door opened, Takao stormed in and looking around his house,

"Huaa—Nice nice! Shin-chan.. I didn't know your house really neat and tidy like this~ Not like the boring exterior outside, hehehe~" Takao snickering while continuously moving places to places on the first floor of Midorima's house, while flicking all the lights switches on each room.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment _nanodayo_?"

"Well~ Maybe?"

Midorima sighed, he went to some places to flick off the switches that not needed. Takao stopped at the stairs and felt quite excited after 'venturing' inside his partner's house.

"Shin-chan, what's with the lights? Isn't the brighter the better?"

"It would cost too much energy, you know..." a grunt went out from the green haired boy, flicking the last unneeded light's switch. "Stop messing around on my house and let's study on my room _nodayo_.."

Takao let out his usual smile and climbed up the stairs ahead, followed by Midorima a moment after. 

* * *

><p>At the second floor of the house, Midorima opened the burgundy door leading to his bedroom. He rummaging the room's wall to turn on the lights due the pitch dark condition. After the whole room revealed by the light, the taller male walked toward his desk.<p>

"Take some sitting pillows and move the small table to the center of the room, Takao.." ordered Midorima.

"Okay.." While Takao busy on the pillows and table, Midorima took out his Geography book and his notes from his bag.

"Done—Hoo.." Takao's eyes saw something quite eye-catching on the small rack with a lot of stuffs lining edge to edge, probably the lucky items that Midorima have bought every time Oha-Asa's prediction told him to hold on for 'somewhat' guaranteed lucky day. From red Oriental hand fan to sparkly aqua-colored dolphin statue displayed. _He surely got a lot of cash on him, huh?_ Thought Takao, guessing each item's price as his eyes scanned through the rack's items.

BBLLAAMM! A large sound startled the shorter male, "G-Geh—?!"

"Oi, come here and study like what you bugging me for back then _nodayo_!" Midorima shouted, standing near the small table and sat down after it.

"Okaaayy okaaayy~" Takao pouted, crawled slowly to the sitting pillow across Midorima's seat.

The green haired boy prepared all the notes, the large Geography book and stationary on the table, also his lucky item to his book side near the table's edge.

"Do that lucky item of yours need to be here, on the table?" Takao asked.

"Absolutely _nanodayo_! It will surely help myself to teach you successfully _nodayo_. Now, let out your Geography book and let us begin already.."

"Ok ok.." Takao grabbed his book, "Hyup—" Imitating the slamming sound from Midorima's action back then. The table shook, making the ceramic frog statue wobbling to the very edge of the table.

"!" Midorima caught the falling lucky item of his sprightly, small droplets of cold sweat rolling down on his cheeks. "...I-Idiot.." Infuriated by his partner's mischief, his cold gaze locked on Takao's eyes.

"S-Sorry, Shin-chan! I'm just joking around hahaha~" Faking his laugh, Takao tried to back off a bit before a bandaged fist hitting him straight to his head.

The green haired about to punch Takao to his head, but useless for him so he restrained down. Clicking his tongue, he sat back to the sitting pillow and reaching out for some papers and pencils. The black haired exhaled in relieve, grinning and back to his seat as well.

"So, which part you need to be teached by me, Takao?" asked Midorima, fixing his glasses.

"All of it—" said Takao with no shame or even regret.

"Hah—Are you really that stupid _nodayo_..."

"Err... None of the pop quiz given passed, mostly ending up on remedial.." Takao rolled his eyes.

"Bakao... Ah, whatever... Let's start from the Solar System part _nanodayo_.." He flipping out few pages to the said part in the book.

Two of them preparing papers for notes or some illustration to be drawn later on. Midorima pointing some important outlines of the part, while Takao kept nodding and writing it on.

"So, you understand the 'Big Bang Theory' now?" asked Midorima.

"Not really..." Takao unsure.

"... Okay, one more then.."

As the time ticking, Midorima kept teaching the other male all parts of Geography details per details with small notes or outlines. Takao kept writing the notes, scribbling some stuff needed as the green haired's mouth chattering away, telling the materials in moderate speed for Takao's comprehension. 

* * *

><p>"Do you understand anything <em>nodayo<em>?"

"Yeeeeaaahhhh-No..." Takao huffed.

"You're hopeless _nanodayo_.." Midorima clicked his tongue in agony.

The clock hands showed right 5 PM, the sun ready to set in any moment sooner. It's been 2 hours they two studied geography. Midorima's throat felt quite dry from teaching, and Takao felt tired too. The black haired pouted while balancing his pen on his upper lips.

"I'll get some drink downstairs. Stay here and don't mess anything up _nodayo_.."

"Uhuh.." Takao lied down on the floor, his pen fell down and rolled beside him. He sighed while resting his head up after studying stuff so far.

The black haired male stared at the surroundings inside the room, he rolled a bit near the oak shelf and browsed some of the books. Mostly studies references and some horoscopes related books. He took one horoscope book and read it a bit,

"Lucky items, lucky colors, lucky numbers—Are these even effects the real deal luckiness?" He flicks more pages and put it back as the door clicked open.

Midorima back in with a tray, containing two cups of green tea for him and the other person in the room. Takao went back to his seat and put aside the papers, the green haired put the cups to the table.

"Here.."

"Thanks, Shin-chan~"

"Anyway," Midorima sat and threw a sharp glare at Takao, "We'll review this again later, Bakao..."

"Ghe—" Takao spluttered, almost spurting out the tea he drank.

"Take a break _nodayo_." Said Midorima.

Takao nodded. He sipped out his tea and rested his head on his fist, looking at the glasses boy who was writing something on file papers. Suddenly, a nifty idea popped out from the black haired's brain. He grinned and snickering, ready to launch a mischief. He crawled along the table's edges toward the' horoscope fanatic', stood behind his back and grinning wider yet annoyingly.

"Shin-chan.." he called in playful tone.

"What _nanodayo_?"

Takao took Midorima's glasses in a flash, "Hehe, I got your glasses~!" He wore it and imitated Midorima's glasses fixing motion, "My shoots never missed _nanodayo_—Pfft—Hahahahaha!" Takao laughed hard, rolling on the floor followed by the glare of the annoyed green haired boy.

"Oi! G-Give it back!" He shouted.

"Nope!"

"It's not a toy glasses _nodayo_! Return it, now!"

"It's fine—" Takao felt a small dizziness, "—wha.. I felt... dizzy—" His body wobbling, he about to fall any moment soon. The direction of the fall will head right to the lucky items' rack. As Takao tumbled toward the rack, Midorima's senses rapidly noticed,

"Hh—Takao!" Midorima hurriedly standing up and grabbed the shorter male, but due the unstable position, they both tumbled down to the floor. Heading to the other direction far from the rack, the tumbling stopped and they ended up in a very...veerrryyy awkward moment after the fall. 

* * *

><p>Gasping in disbelieve of the current awkwardness, the green-eyed male blushing bright red like a tomato and staring at the amber-eyed male under him with his glasses. The pose made both of them 'steamed up' and Midorima moved to the back a bit, covering his redden face. Takao currently clueless, but caught in the same heat too.<p>

"W-W-Wha—What the—" Takao stuttered, blushing and still lying down.

Words barely escaped Midorima's mouth, his vision's blurred but indeed he knew that he had fallen on top of his partner. They were speechless. Hurriedly, both of them diverting their gazes toward the walls.

"W-What the hell _nodayo_—" Midorima could not even hold up his embarrassment, so did Takao who usually wouldn't be easily embarrassed by his mischief.

"I don't know! It all happened so quickly Shin-chan!"

An arm stretched up and took away the glasses from the amber-eyed boy in a flash, the taller male put it back on and with an annoyed expression, he stared at Takao.

"Hmph, Oha Asa is correct. Scorpio really in a bad luck, and effected the others _nodayo_!" Midorima grumbling toward Takao, relating to the fall and unlucky horoscope of Takao while facing to the walls to avoid being seen by the shorter boy.

Takao felt mildly uneasy, not really his usual feeling. "But Shin-chan," He walked to the green haired, facing his back, "You.. You are the lucky part on my unluckiness—" He blurted out something, softly.

"Hh—" Midorima heard it and his soon fading blush came back on, "Wha-What?!" He screamed in shock.

Takao didn't really know why he blurted that all sudden, "A-Ah..."

"T-Takao, what did you say?!"

"Eh—I'm..." Takao scratching his nape, confused either to say or not. "I-I'm..."

"Spit it out _nanodayo_!"

"I-I'm... just saying... " Takao faced the taller male with a blushing face and a smile, "that you are a part of my luckiness in my unluckiness, Shin-chan..."

The taller male's face redden and averted his gaze quickly, "D-Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm not joking, or maybe..." Takao smirked, "You're too embarrassed to admit that you liked it, hehehe~"

"I'm not embarrassed or anything _nodayo_!"

"Oh~ So why are you blushing then? Don't tell me you liked that position,"

"I-It's not that I like the position—Ah forget it _nanodayo_!"

"Geh—Tsundere as usual~" Takao pouted.

"I am NOT!" shouted Midorima.

"Ehe, Tsundere boy liked me! Hahaha!" He kept teasing Midorima up while slowly moving away, making the green haired boy irritated enough to punch him right into his face.

"TAKAAAOOOOOO!" Midorima shouted while chasing up the black haired boy, who was running around the room, teasingly laughing at the one chasing him from behind.

_Haaahhh, Tsundere Shin-chan... Why you won't admit it?_


End file.
